


Pen to Paper ( Modern Lams Oneshots )

by Minja_Writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the fluff and smut are seperated do not worry friends, this oneshots series has it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minja_Writes/pseuds/Minja_Writes
Summary: uhhh read the title my dudealso a few were originally posted on wattpad (incase someone recognizes these) they underwent serious editing and here we are now.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 13





	1. Peaches in Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> based on a poem I wrote a while ago that i made into a song, but ended up not keeping it.

John smiled softly as Alexander's hands deftly braided his hair into french braids. They were going to the fair later on. Alex was wearing his usual light washed jeans and pink strawberry milk t-shirt, while John wore a peach skirt and peach print shirt. They matched well.

They had never been closer, it was like they knew each other inside and out. Even with their soft exteriors, they both had their darker times. They both had something that meant the world to them. Alex had his stars, and John had his milkshakes. Fierce love and care was all they needed, the ability to lean on each other without doubt, the mutual understanding that everything was okay as long as they had each other. Alex and John were something special.

Alex started to let his mind drift, focusing on his task but floating away. What would happen when John got tired of him? What would happen if they fought again?

"So, what are we gonna do first?" John asked, bringing Alex to earth. He tilted his head in question, then having it lightly corrected by Alex, who groaned at being messed up.

"We'll never get there if you don't stop moving." He muttered, focused on his task.

John giggled in reply, "Sorry!!"

They went back to silence, and Alex started to sing to pass the time. What was one song, then turned into another.

"I've got these strawberry sweet hands to keep you home. And I know now that I can never be alone." He sang, finishing the braid and pulling John to his feet in a hug.

"You hear all my thoughts, my words, and my fright." He continued, starting to sway lightly.

John smiled warmly, continuing with him," you make it worth it to be here in this life."

They laughed, and Alex spun John around. They were glowing. But, they were startled by a harsh knock at the door.

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO BRAID THAT BOYS HAIR?" Eliza yelled through the door.

"We're coming, Liza!!" Alex said back, smiling and taking John's hand.

* * *

Later that day, they were at the park. Alex was tucking dandelions into John's hair.

"Cause I know now, that you're here now." Alex sang softly, kissing his boyfriend's neck lightly.

"That I'm with you, that I'm here too"

John stood suddenly, and held out his hand to Alexander.

He sang, "So, take me by my hand. And help me walk this land."

Alex stood and joined him, "So, take me by my hand."

John tucked himself into the taller boy, "and help me walk this land..."

They danced in the flower field and forgot about the rest of the world that day.


	2. Put Me Back (in my place)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is a tiny sub/dom drabble but with consent, not really smutty just some more mild shit, god help me.

John talked back to Alexander again.

"Excuse me, baby boy?" Alexander warned, "Would you like to say that again?"

John said, "I don't care about any of this anyways!"

And just like that he was over Alexander's desk. John wasn't entirely sure what they were bantering about before but he didn't care, he felt like he was on cloud nine.

Alexander's hands could work magic. And they did. One hand was squeezing John's ass and the other was pulling his hair. John moaned and pushed back into Alex needily

"Oh no you don't." Alexander muttered.

John yelped as Alexander suddenly slapped his ass.

"Do you care now?" Alex smiled

John whined.  
  
Alex's brow furrowed.  
  
"Baby... What's your favourite colour?"  
  
"Green..!" John meweled, looking for any release.

Alexander grinned, and repeated his action ten more times, until John was just a pleading mess. He was drooling on the desk at that point, begging and whining loudly.

Alex just smiled and let go of him entirely, going back to finding a book to read.

John stood.

"Wh-What was that for?"

"Alexander smirked, "Do you care now?"


	3. Snake and Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written in freaking 2018 dudes isnt that insane
> 
> tldr: had a friend who loved snake. I sang to them. great story.
> 
> aka: the one where I project a bunch.

Alex's hands glided over the keyboard, the clicking noises soothing him as he typed out another short story.

"Aleeeeex..." John whined. His best friend had been writing for an hour and had been paying almost no attention to him.

"Joooohhhhnnnnnn..." Alexander muttered in reply, his voice fading as he typed another sentence.

John rolled his eyes and gave his cat, Milo, a look.

"Alex pay attention to me! This is why snake is my #1!" John groaned, running his hand over Milo's slick black fur.

"Your what?" Alex gasped with mock hurt, finally moving his laptop to the side.

"Snake is my #1 friend."

"Don't even- it's a game, John. what am I getting next, a wedding invitation?"

"Yes! Snake and I are getting married."

Alex groaned and buried his head in his pillow. John giggled and shifted in his bed, trying to get more comfortable. They went back into their silence, occasionally clicking their tongues at each other to tell each other that they were still there. Alexander started humming to himself, trying to entertain himself and get some other background noise to write to.

"Aleeexxxx...." John mumbled.

"Yes John?" Alexander murmured.

"I'm tired from you not talking to me."

Alex rolled his eyes, he could've just hung up.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Sing to me."

Alex turned red. He never sang for anyone anymore, mainly because he was never comfortable enough to. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

Alexander's voice carried throughout the room he was sitting in, filling every corner with the sweet words of a once long forgotten lullaby. Alex sat and sang, abandoning his writing for the sake of John. After he finished the song he almost regretted singing it.

"I'm sorry that was so bad-" Alex started.

"No! That was beautiful." John interrupted, smiling.

"Do you want me to sing another?" Alex asked, feeling his cheeks get warm.

"Yes!" John exclaimed, waiting for his best friend to start.

Alex began to sing again, letting his voice flow naturally. He forgot he was singing to someone. Alexander finished the song and heard John clap. Alex smiled and wished that they could go on like that forever.


End file.
